Episode 1: Spirit of shadows
by amadeus18
Summary: A three parter depicting the rise of darth plageus to Palpatine taking on Maul as an apprentice, 1st story here! please R&R CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Exile and acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own star wars and if I did I would be way to busy making movies and I am in no way related to Lucas arts or any affiliates, I am just someone with to much free time and so don't sue me please!

STARWARS: Episode 1 – Spirit of shadows

Chapter 1: Exile and acceptance

In the deep reaches of space, right in the corner of a large galaxy was the peaceful planet of Cycona. Not as grand as the built up sky scrapers of Choruscant, but more developed than the desert planet of Tatooine. It was known as the stone planet, one of the favourite battle grounds of the last great sith war. It was a simple existence, the only thing to fear were those who feared you, the sky above your head and a mixture of sand and gravel below your feet. The air was warm that day, no, not warm, Humid. The kind of atmosphere where tension could be cut by a knife, for deep within this planet of Gaia was one of the many Jedi academies spread throughout the galaxy, the latest sparring match taking place, a practice used to teach young padawans how to defend themselves in combat.

Today's combatants were the experienced student Eliza Haro, a long time student at the academy whose skill could only be matched by her appearance, being the heart throb of many of the padawans, but never to be under estimated by her opponents, constantly being challenged by male students trying to impress her, very few did. Her latest challenger was Ralo Galask, an equally as long time student at the academy, but not nearly as skilled. Ralo was a very unique padawan; standing at 5'8 this young man of 17 years was very passionate about his position at the academy. Always expecting to much of himself and already under watch for being to reckless in combat he was on his last strings, having nowhere else to go he was under a great deal of pressure to succeed.

The sound of cheers instantly shatters the silence in the wide arena, all the other padawans of their group cheering them on, a simple ring of stone created the battle field, stumps of wood scattered around them. They were encouraged to try and fight while standing on these stumps to try and teach balance, though not compulsory. A tall man slowly steps into the centre stage draped in robes, a man of age and newly accepted the rank of master. A single hand raise, running his eyes across the room slowly looking on at his pupils cheering, A swift cut through the air signals the start of combat, silence falls over the young crowd as he leaps out of the stage, the 2 students starting to circle each other.

The eyes of these 2 temporary rivals locked in combat of their own, both waiting for the other to strike, the only weapon available is the Dummy light sabres, no where near as powerful, but a great deal heavier. Quickly grabbing her staff, Eliza lunges into the air attempting to finish the battle swiftly, but Ralo wasn't about to be taken out that quickly, taking his own staff he manages to hold the swordstress back, a single hand and cane pushing them back but like a cat landing on her feet. Once again the two begin to circle, Ralo taking no chances quickly lunges full on at Eliza, a flurry of swings and skilful swipes fly towards her, managing to block most but a single hit forced into the side of her arm finishes the attack, an injury she attempts to shrug off.

Lifting her staff, the pain of the attack to her arm forces to hold it down at her side, knowing that she can no longer defend herself fully she decides that she has to finish this now. Forcing the cane against the ground she runs towards the waiting Ralo holding the cane ready to counter. Eliza scars the stone ground with her cane running towards him, finally ripping the cane into the air she smashes Ralo's staff in 2, lifting the defending Ralo into the air, a scar against his chest, only to come crashing back down again, All this in a single swift motion. Ralo stumbling to his feet looks at what remains of his weapon, still a fair length, but only enough for very close range combat.

Taking the other half of his cane he grasps the 2 as if they were both fine swords, looking towards Eliza he sees that she is looking towards Kiesa waiting for the match to be declared over. Taking this single chance he lunges towards her, a swift strike to the same point as the last attack on her arm makes her cry out in pain, using her other hand to hold the cane she tries to defend herself but is only forced back by the flurry of 2 canes being swung at her viciously. Managing to keep herself in place at the very edge of the arena she begins to get used to using her other hand, Ralo getting desperate quickly smacks both canes as hard as possible onto her wound causing the girl to stumble in agony, Ralo finally finishing the match kicks her out of the stage making her fall to the ground, her body falling into a silent crash.

Silence falling over the crowd as the call "The match, Ralo!" finishes it officially, every person in the stadium rushing to the fallen maiden except her former foe, the now victorious Ralo. About to join the huddled mass he is stopped by master Kiesa, a disappointed look on his face. "Come with me", a single request, Ralo unable to refuse decides to go with him. Walking down the paths and corridors the silence was deafening. This wasn't the first time Ralo had left another student injured, in fact it happened in most of his sparring matches, despite countless warnings and teachings on how he shouldn't let desperation get the better of him. It was that very reason why he was paired with Eliza; Kiesa had hoped that given her beauty he wouldn't try to hurt her, and given her skill he wouldn't get the chance to.

Approaching 2 large doors the teacher and student entered Kiesa's chamber, the basic room, computer equipment, a rack of different light sabre models, some photos, and one large window over looking the city below them. But that wasn't why they were there. Typing a code into a small device the centre of the platform began to glow, emerging from the strings of light was the image of the most famous of Jedi masters, and who was considered the head of the council, master Yoda. "Greetings master Yoda" the hologram now looking around soon sees Ralo next to him. "Over the session is?" Master Kiesa simply nods to the question, still the depressed look splashed across his face.

"Happened again it has" Kiesa once again nods; Yoda turning to Ralo begins to look sad, as if he had lost hope. "Sit down you may" staying on his feet he waits for what the master has to say. "Understand you must, tried we have" Knowing where this speech may be leading starts to form a tear in his eye, not from sorrow but from sheer fear. "Injured are many, learnt you have tried, but still have not" Kiesa seeing where this was leading started panicking just as much as Ralo, amazed by Yoda's decision. "Keep you we cannot, a place here you cannot have" seeing the pain in his eyes Yoda tries to soften the blow. "But worry do not, care for you I have" Kiesa unable to allow such a thing to happen to one of his own students is still trying to take in what's happening, but not thinking, he quickly challenges Yoda's decision. "Master Yoda I must ask you to reconsider, he's incredibly talented, and it would be a shame to lose him!" Shooting an angry look at Kiesa he soon turns back to Ralo, a look of pity and sorrow deep in his eyes. "Sorry I am, think of everyone I must, taken into care at the end of the day you will" Kiesa drooping in defeat leads Ralo silently to the door, a stream of tears and heavy breathing coming from the former student, the door quietly shutting behind him.

Turning back to the hologram it is obvious Kiesa is angry at Yoda's choice. "How can you do that master? He has nothing else!" Yoda trying to defend his decision retorts calmly, "Driving him his passion is, push him further and to the dark side he will fall" Kiesa knowing Ralo personally refuses to believe that he would ever turn to the dark side, Ralo had been picked off the streets into the academy personally by Kiesa. "He wouldn't do that though!" Yoda still trying to remain calm in the difficult situation can only give him one answer "Talented he is, if teach him we do, then stronger he will become" a single sigh making a break in the speech "Clouded his future is, risk this we cannot, Train him we must not. Remember you must, new to the council you are, still learning you are also" Kiesa being persuaded by the wise man simply nods "Ok master, I will do my best, if anyone attempts to train him then I will do my best to try and stop it, I just feel really bad for him". The lights that created the small master begin to fade away as he nods sadly, quickly flickering into nothing.


	2. Trials of Error

DISCLAIMER: I do not own star wars and if I did I would be way to busy making movies and I am in no way related to Lucas arts or any affiliates, I am just someone with to much free time and so don't sue me please!

STARWARS: Episode 1 – Spirit of shadows

Chapter 2: Trials of Error

The day passed on slowly from then, Ralo could only think about what he was going to do now. Master Yoda had said that he had set up for him to be taken care by someone, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be at the academy, having no family it was the only place he felt accepted, and whoever took care of him now would only be doing it out of orders from the council, not because they wanted to, would he be able to bear that burden?

One by one he packed his things away into his suitcase, looking at all the trophies he had won for sparring and his old uniforms, he didn't want to keep any of them; it hurt too much to know that it was over for him. Silence filled the room, sometimes broken by the sound of shuffling items going into cases. That was until a knock came from the door, approaching it slowly he dread to think who it was, of course as it was pushed open carefully it revealed master Kiesa.

"Are you ready Ralo?" the words that could only be answered with a simple "Yes master". Picking up his case they slowly approached the academies landing platform, a small ship was waiting, next to it, a middle aged man, probably in his 40s was waiting for him. "Ralo this is Ject Palpatine, a former member of the Jedi order, Yoda has arranged it so you will be living with him till you can find something for yourself" constantly switching his glance between Ject and Kiesa he could again only nod, what options did he have?

"You want a minute before we go kid?" Ralo hated being called a "kid" he was the most advanced students at that academy, his first impression of Ject was not starting off to be a good one. Watching Ject turn to climb back into his ship Ralo noticed an unusual scar on his back, a lot like the scar he had on his own chest form his battle with Eliza. "Goodbye Master Kiesa, thanks for sticking up for me" turning away form his former master he climbed into the ship, not taking his gaze away from the academy, not knowing if he would ever see it again.

"You might as well get some rest kid, it will be a long time before we arrive on Tatooine" Ject was calling him a kid again, would that be all he ever thought of him as? A kid? Laying his head against the seat he slowly drifted into sleep, waiting to arrive at his new home. Ject looking at him just quietly whispers to himself "I hope Yoda's wrong about him"

Darkness was surrounding him, where was he? "What's going on!" the screaming voice of Ralo echoed through the black hallway, images of all those he knew flashing by him. Running down the hall he halted, the image that had haunted his mind for years lay before him, his parents dying under the arm of a bounty hunter. Running to them screaming he was stopped, crashing back down onto the floor he tried pounding against this invisible barrier but it was no use, they were already gone. He was alone again, and once again silence filled the void, wait, no, there was something. Breathing, an old mans voice echoing a poem of no origin. "A light burned away by the plague will kill those who you dearly crave. Only the passion of the force can protect them, will you?" A poem he had always known, never really knowing where he learnt it, it was one of the reasons he was so eager to become a Jedi, though he would never admit it.

"Hey wake up kid!" the darkness was slowly being broken, light piercing through the shade. Around him now was a set of controls and beyond the glass was desert land, Ralo had never seen anything like this, Cycona was a stone planet but sand was a very rare thing to see. "Don't look so shocked kid, this is Tatooine, my, and for now your home as well so you better start getting used to it" Climbing out of the pod Ralo looked around, it was if it was built up of sand castles being guarded a zoo. "Come on kid!" motioning to follow him, Ralo not objected followed. Well he would have if he hadn't tripped over a small creature. (Translates to) "Watch where you are moving" Seeing the creature climbing back up again he noticed he was walking on his hands, Ralo fascinated by it, crouching down. "What… are you?" The creature kicking him in the head, saying angrily (translates to), "Me Sebulba! Pod racer! No one beats Sebulba!"

Noticing Ralo's current situation Ject called out to him "Just ignore him, he's a new pod racer, he never wins" Shrugging it off Ralo slowly walked away from the creature, him shaking his fist in anger "I am the best!" starting their walk to there home the silence of the desert was deafening, Ject unable to help but break it. "Yoda said you were too reckless or something, what happened?" Ralo regretting the question tried to change the subject but it was hopeless, he had to let it out. "I just wanted to be a Jedi, I tried my best damn it!" Ject was respected as a jedi for one reason only, the ability to sense emotion, and he was more than aware of what passion Ralo had for the Jedi.

"I'll teach you?" Ralo was shocked but kept moving, he knew it was impossible. "You are not a master, there is little you can teach me" Ject furious at the blunt statement challenged him "you don't have very many options do you, this is my only offer" Pausing for a second, he was excited about the idea but he wasn't one to like showing emotions, "Ok then". Soon enough they arrived at Ject's home, the typical Tatooine house, small but enough, no need to say that Ralo was disappointed.

"What, not good enough for ya?" Ject was angry knowing that his happy home wasn't good enough for his new padawan, Ralo was silent, almost apologetically. "If you're going to be a Jedi your going to have to be less picky" Ject paused, thinking to himself. "In fact, tomorrow after your training I'll show you something, that'll put the sense back into you" The conversation lay dead for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile back on Cycona, the morning had risen once again, Master Kiesa speaking to the glowing lights of the Yoda's hologram. "Master Yoda, I'm sorry but I can't help worrying about Ralo, what am I meant to do?" Yoda sighed, he had seen this so many times before when padawan leave there masters prematurely. "Worry not, if see him you wish, then go you can, careful in your actions you must be, to train him you cannot" Nodding his head, taking in every word of the Jedi master he replied "Yes master, Ralo is not to be trained under any circumstances, I will go see him when my ship has finished fuelling" nodding to each other a last time, Yoda once again faded away.

Back on Tatooine Ralo's first training session with Ject was about to begin. "Right, were going to start with force channelling, its an ability where you can temporarily increase your force power" During that morning Ralo and Ject had become a lot closer, including Ject no longer calling him a kid. He had explained how his wife was killed by an anti-Jedi group, and after that he didn't have the heart to carry on with it and so he had left, not having any kids he wanted to pass on his skills before he died as well, Ralo was more than happy to accept.

"Right, you need to close your eyes, try and feel the force around you, stretch out with your feelings, and draw that strength from that around you, flow it through your body and release it back, that is force channelling" Closing his eyes he followed his instructions to the letter, only seeing darkness things started to appear around him, plants, the air, the earth, Ject. "I feel everything, like it's a part of me" Ject smiled from the kind of skill his new student possessed, endless opportunities available to him. "Wait…" Ralo was now feeling something else, "What is it Ralo?" He couldn't quite put his finger on it, "It's distant, but familiar…" Not knowing Ralo that personally thought it was just something that all Padawan went through, but Ralo knew exactly what it was. It was the aura of his former master, Kiesa. He knew that if Ject knew Kiesa was coming he would instantly stop training him, he couldn't take that chance.

"Master you said that you wanted to show me something, may we go see it now?" Laughing at the remark Ject cried happily "Patience is a virtue kid!... but sure why not?" Ralo climbing to his feet followed happily behind his new master. The journey was a long one, Ralo often wondered where they were going, and even why they are going, Ject was very secretive about it. But Ralo could shake the feeling of worry, Ralo could feel Kiesa coming closer and closer. Coming up to a cliff face Ralo could make out symbols carved into the wall, the scars deep, it was obvious they were made by light sabres.

"Press your palm against the wall" Ralo looked at him strangely, he couldn't see the task but he had nothing to lose by the action. Laying his palm to the cold cliff face, a sudden wave of pain passed through his body, as if he had been killed brutally a 1000 times over. Quickly pulling his hand away he could still feel the cold chill in his wrist, fright over coming him. "Why the hell did you ask me to do that?" Ject looked seriously at him, as if this was the only warning he would ever need in his life. "That is the pain of all those who fell to the dark side, don't you do it either, come on we'll continue the channelling back at home, we need to finish practice before it gets dark"

Turning around it was too late, the former master of Ralo, Master Kiesa was standing right behind them, a look of utter terror on his face. "Master Yoda said we weren't to teach him!" Ject wasn't about to be told what to do in regards to his student. "I'm training him to be a great Jedi, we both know he can be a great asset to the order" Drawing on his lightsaber, trying to intimidate Ject into changing his mind, but Ject wasn't too familiar with this sort of intimidation, drawing on his own sabre he got ready for combat, no matter what, there would be no good outcome to this battle.

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long guys! Just started at a new place and ive been trying to get things organised, I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but don't expect it to soon! Still waiting on those reviews btw!

Happy reading!


End file.
